


What Can Spike Do For You?

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Not Fade Away."Request: Angel/Spike.Summary: Both Angel and Spike have Shanshued and things aren't all puppies and flowers.





	What Can Spike Do For You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyFDR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/gifts).



There's always a mission. Spike bets that if Angel had been the religious type, Angel would've been one of the evangelists spreading the message. And maybe one with a Southern accent and some hairspray. Heck, Angel already had a thing for bleached blondes.

At least then they could raise some money and not eat crappy burgers that taste like paper from McDonalds.

But no, that's not the kind of mission Angel needs. He wants the one where he slays the dragon and saves the Princess. But Angel killed the dragon already and the Princess has made it very clear that not only does she not need saving, but she also doesn't need either of them.

Okay, Spike can deal with that. Try this human thing and sip his root beer, which he's developed a strange affinity for. However, Angel never changes and still broods in the dark. Spike does thinks it's better that Angel reads the Victorian authors Spike grew up with than the Russians Angel had been addicted to before.

Before. Everything starts with before. Before William was turned. Before Buffy. Before the chip. Before the soul. Before the Shanshu.

Spike pulls on a clean t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Angel says, looking up from his book.

"Work." Spike hates the brown polyester shorts he has to wear. "Some of us need to make a living. Because some of us act like the living." He slams the door of their apartment shut as he leaves.


End file.
